Talk:Mesmer elite skill locations
Why do we have this page and the Elite Skill Locations page? Which is the rule and which is the exception? (i.e. are we building the elite locations list and omitting this, or are we building the specific elite locations list and omitting the big list? right now there is redundancy.) --Karlos 07:57, 13 Jul 2005 (EST) :Firstly I apologise about the similarity between these two names :) hehe. :The Elite Skills Location page is misnamed. It was too large, and so it was reduced, however in the reduction it now contains no location information at all, which was useful (at least to me, since I like to look at what I can get from where). In order to have a page similar to the original Elite Skills Location page it seemed best to split the information up by profession, this way the page is not unnecessarily large, and at the same time contains relevant and useful information. So this is what I've done, Elite Skill Locations (this page) simply says that there are locations of skills on the following pages, it acts as an index if you like, much the same way as Locations doesn't show every location, it just lists them. The pages Elite Monk Skill Locations etc. contain the actual important location information. :Since the 'Elite Skills Location' page has nothing to do with locations at all I also created Elite Skills which lists the skills in the same way as the current Elite Skills Location does, but has the correct name :) 09:08, 13 Jul 2005 (EST) ::Sounds like a good plan. I think in the long term, this is just a temporary solution. Once we complete all Elite Skill Descriptions (including acquisition), then we can just have an Elite Skills listing (divided by profession) and when you click on a skill it will also tell you where to get it. --Karlos 10:45, 13 Jul 2005 (EST) :::Despite disliking the duplication of information, I still think a page like this would be useful. I already have every elite Monk skill that I need, but I frequently used to check Elite Skills Location to see if it would be worthwhile carrying a Signet of Capture through an area or mission with me. It would be difficult to do this if I had to click on each of the 20-30 monk skills to check. Since the Elite Skill location information is unlikely to change regularly (only through patches which are only applied at most every week, and are unlikely to effect elite skills very often) then this page can be manually maintained quite easily. Of course if no one else uses these pages then I will be the only one updating them :) In which case we'll see if I change my mind ;) hehe 22:13, 13 Jul 2005 (EST) ::::Ah! But in that same fictional world where all skills are documented.. All explorable areas are documented too! :) So, if you are venturing into Witman's Folly, you'd type it's name in the search field and get an article with a map and a list of all possible bosses and what each has to offer. Right now, you'd be lucky if yuo found the name to begin with. :) --Karlos 22:25, 13 Jul 2005 (EST) move question - skuld? why did skuld move this to lower case "mesmer" -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 03:07, 15 June 2006 (CDT)